


Last Sacrifice - Sonya Karps pov

by tessa99



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Multi, POV Female Character, POV Sonya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessa99/pseuds/tessa99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dimitri are looking for Sonya Karp, who is a strigoi now. Rose and Dimitri need some information that only Sonya Karp has.<br/>This is the story from Sonya's point of view.</p><p>Note: English is not my native language, so if my English sucks, please tell it to me, so I can remove the mistakes.</p><p>I don't own Vampire Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strigoi

I heard a noise in my backyard. Someone was trying to come in my house. Quickly was I ready for the fight. I didn't recognize the dhampirs who came in. It didn't matter to me either. First I had to attack the man. He seemed to be more dangerous than the girl. She was too young to be very dangerous, I thought. I growled to the man while I hit him. He hit me with the shovel and I fought back. I felt something on my side; I had forgotten the girl. I threw her on the floor, while I was watching the man. I threw him to the wall, took his throat while I felt the stake in my shoulder. I threw the girl away, but the man had his chance. I felt the chains a few moments later.

The girl and the man were torturing me. They were asking some questions, but I didn't answer. However, they were treating me, but I onjderstood they needed me too much to kill me. Besides that, I didn't care that much about my life, but I cared about not helping others. Another girl came. Human I saw. I saw her tatoage, she must be an alchemist. 

When the dhampirs understood that I won't give them answers, the girls leaved. Only the dhampir man stayed. Since I still had the chains around me, I couldn't attack the man.  
There came two moroi man, so this evening seemed to be funny.

One of the moroi was talking to me. 'Sonya Karp. You've changed since the last time I saw you.' he said. 'I'll kill you all. i would start with the human and end with the moroi if this was a normal situation. For now, I would start with the human and end with the dhampirs.' I glanced to the dhampirs. 'You've annoyed me the most.' I said. 

I listened to their conversation that followed. In a few moments I was able to move. With my force could I break some chains,. I saw a stake. It surprised me that one of the moroi was holing it. That was my last thought.


	2. changed

There was a lot of light. I could feel my soul coming back to my body. I felt many emotions. It felt like I was born again. I still felt the chains, but the dhampir man was removing them quickly. I cried. I wasn't a strigoi anymore, so I could feel everything I had done. I saw every innocent person I have killed. I felt the pain while I thought about e veryone I left when I decided to become a strigoi. I missed Thomas, the one I loved the most before I turned myself strigoi.   
I started screaming, there were too much emotions. I felt too quilty. I saw the dhampir man walk towards me. He said he was Dimitri Belikov, with a kind voice. 'I know what you're going through. I also was a strigoi, but now I am a dhampir again.' He sayed. He hugged me, since I still was crying.  
I could see the fear in the eyes of the human girl. The dhampir girl told her that everything was alright, that I wasn't a strigoi anymore.   
One of the moroi started to ask me questions. 'No!' yelled Dimitri. 'Are you crazy? Didn't you saw what happened?' He asked. 'She isn't able to answer questions now.' I stopped crying slowly. 'She needs some rest. You don't know what she's going through now.' Dimitri said. 

Everyone except Dimitri left the room. I knew Dimitri would protect me. He really understood me. I felt into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, did I saw Dimitri again. I thought he never had left the room while I was asleep.  
'Thank you, for protecting me' I said to him.  
'It's what I said. I also have been trought this hell. I know how terrible it is, when you realize what you've done.' he said.  
'But you didn't choose to be a strigoi, weren't you?'  
'No, I didn't choose it, but I have heard you didn't become strigoi for the power or the immortal, weren't you?' he asked.  
'No, I just wanted the pain to leave. I didn't want to feel the emotional pain anymore, but it still was my choice. I only can blame myself. I feel so quilty...' I said.  
'I know. That feeling makes you a moroi again. I've felt so quilty too, I dindn't want to feel it. I put it away, and it took all love with it. I thought I wouldn't be able to live again. I did my duty, but nothing more. Now I know that I needed to go through the feelings of quilt. You will have to go through it too,. You'll need to forgive yourself to be able to pick up your life again.' He said. 

I heard the door open. The dhampir girl came in. Now I recognized her. 'Rose?' I asked. She smiled at me. 'Nice to see you again.' she said. I looked to my hands, not knowing what to say. 'Sydney is going to have some food. She stayed awake, so I could get some sleep.' she said. 'I know. I've been watching you' he answered with a little smile. 'You should get some sleep too. I'll watch everything. I know Victor and Robert will get trougles with their car.' she said to Dimitri. 'There is another spirit user,' I realized. 'I feel it. I can remember him.' I looked to Dimitri nand Rose. 'It isn't safe. We aren't same. You'll better stay away from us.' I said. 'It's alright. Don't worry.' Dimitri sayed. 'You don't understand. We can do horrible things. To ourselfs, to others. That's why I turned strigoy. To stop the madness,. IOt happened, but it became worse. What I did...' I stopped talking, unable to find the right words. 'It wasn't you who did those things. You were prompt by something else' said Rose. 'But I choosed to. I. I let it happen' I said. 'It was the spirit', she said. 'It's hard to fight against it. It's like you said; it can drive you to do horrible things. Lissa is struggeling with the same.' She said. 'Vasilisa?' I asked, remembering the girl. 'Yes, she has it too' Rose answered. 'Did you help her? Did you took her away from there?' I asked her. 'Yes, we walked away and came back and... We were able to stop what was hurting her. You can help her too. We need to know if...' 'No! not now' said Dimitri. 'But...' 'Not now' he repeated.

'Can I watch my flowers?' I asked. 'Off course' said Dimitri. We walked towards my garden and I saw my flowers. 'Why did you had a garden, while... You know?' Rose asked. 'I always had a garden' I replied. 'I know. You had beautiful flowers.' she said. 'These are beautiful too. Is that the reason why... I mean, did you just want a beautiful garden, even as a strigoi?' she asked. 'No. I never saw the beauty. I just wanted to prove myself.' I said. We walked through the living room. I sasw the door.'You've pulled down my door' I said. 'We had to' was the answer I got. I opened the door and walked into my garden. 'It's beautiful' I said. It felt like i was born again, like I saw everything for the first time. I watched every plant. Every flower.


	3. questions

Dimitri went to bed. Nobody was saying something. Sydney came back home with some food. Rose gave me a doughnut. 'I don't know if I'm able to...' I hestitated. 'Off course you are able. There is chocolate on it. Very tasty.' she said. I tried a little bit. 'How sweet'I wondered.

'Sonya,' said Rose, 'We want to talk to you.' she hestitated, not knowing what to say. 'Do you, eh, do you have a family member... Someone who had a baby a few years ago?' she asked. 'Yes' I nodded 'many' 'This would be a secret baby. You had a bank account for it. Eric Dragomir set money on it.' she said. Off course did I know who she was talking about, but I had promised not to tell anybody. 'I don't know what you are talking about.' I said. 'We know you know and it's very important. We need to find the child. Lissa needs to know, she has to know she still has family,' she said. 'I don't know what you're talking about' I repeated. 'Please... Lissa is in trouble. You would help her' she tried again. 'I promised...'I said. 'What did you promise?' she asked. 'I promised not to tell anyone' I said. 'We wouldn't ask to break your promise if it was'nt this important. Maybe you can contact the mother of the child?' she asked. 'Sonya, tell us what we need to know. Tell us who the child and mother are.' Robert said. I stood up, knowing what he was trying. 'How did you dare use compulsion to me?' I was very angry.  
'Dimitri!' Rose yelled. 'We need your help.' Dimitri came soon. He removed Victor and Robert. 'I've promised not to tell anyone' I said, with a little voice. 'We know. It doesn't matter. It's good to keep your promise. I understand. But, I heard that you care about Lissa Dragomir?'Sydney asked. She seemed kind to me. 'I can't...' 'I know, I know. But maybe there is a way to help us without breaking your promise.' she said. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'What did you promise? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone who the child or mother are, weren't you?' I nodded. 'Did you promise not to tell where they live?' I nodded again. After a moment she asked, 'Did you promise not to show where they live?' 'No', I answered. 'So you can show us?' she asked. 'yes I can' I nodded. 'You wouldn't break your promise and you will help Lissa' Sydney said. 'And thomas' Rose said. 'Thomas? Do you know him?' I asked her. 'He is a friend of mine. He is also a friend of Lissa' Rose said. I decided to thake them to the child.


	4. to the child

We sat in the car. I sat next to Rose. I told Dimitri where he had to go. 'You'll have to go to the North' I told him. ' It will take a few hours' I said. I sat there, thinking about what happened the last days. I felt guilty, but my talk with Dimitri this morning had helped me. I glanced to Rose. She seemed to be in another world. She was in Lissa's head, I realized, when I remembered their bond. 'You look happy' I said when Rose was back here. 'Lissa graduated for the second test' she answered. 'Is everything alright with her?' Dimitri asked. 'Yes, she's...' Rose seemed to search for the good words. 'She's fine' she said.   
Rose felt asleep after a few moments. I still was giving some instructions to Dimitri. I looked to rose again and saw her aura. It was a bit golden. Rose woke up and saw me looking. 'You had a spirit dream' I said. 'How do you know?' she asked. 'Your aura.' She didn't like the answer. 'Aura's alwqays were cool, but now they are quiet annoying.' she said. I didn't share that opinion. 'They are helpful, if you know what the colours mean... Where you with Vasilisa?' I asked. 'No, I was with my boyfriend. He is also a spirit user.' she said. I was surprised. 'Your boyfriend?''Yes, why? What does it matter?' she asked. 'Nothing' I said. Maybe it wasn't nothing, but it didn't look like she was in love with that boy. Aura's show love too.  
'There, that way' I told Dimitri, a bit too late. Dimitri got the exit, but the car behind us was horning. 'It would be nice if you say it earlier the next time' said Dimitri. 'To the left, by the second traffic light' I said. 'Then go to the right' We drove to the house of the child. 'There it is.' I said when we arrived. 'Do you know if they still live here?' Rose asked. I didn't say something. I wouldn't break my promise. We walked to the house. John opened the door. 'Can I help you?' he asked. Then he looked at me. 'Sonya?' he asked surprised. 'Hey, who's there?' a young woman asked. It has to be Jill. 'Rose? What are you doing here?' she asked. Emily came too. 'What's happening here?' she asked. 'Sonya?' 'Emily?' I almost broke. 'It's me... really.' she saw I wasn't a strigoi anymore. 'Rose? What's happening?' Emily asked to Rose. 'I think... We better should go inside.'   
'What's happening?' John asked. 'I don't know. My niece is here... but I don't understand how...' Emily said. 'It was Lissa, right?' Jill asked Rose. 'I've heard what happened with Dimitri. They're right, isn't it? Lissa can heal strigoi. And...' She turned towards me. 'She has rescued you too.' she said. 'Lissa didn't do it... neither did Adrian.' Rose said. Emily hugged me when she finally understood I'm a moroi again.  
'We have a reason to bring her here.' Rose said. 'But there is another reason why we're here.' Emily understood and was shocked. 'We know... We know about Eric Dragomir' said Rose. 'No... No, we're not going to do this.' Emily said. 'We have to. This is important.' Rose answered. 'You promised not to tell anyone!' Emily said to me. 'I didn't tell' I replied, but I started to hesitate. 'No, this won't happen' Emily said. In spite of Emily didn't want to, Rose told Jill and John everything. We stayed the night with Emily. I could see John didn't like it. He didn't believe Roses innocence. I helped Robert to create an illusion for him and Victor, so they could sleep inside too.  
I felt asleep, but in the midnight I woke up. I saw guardians; John must have called them. I used my magic to hide myself. Rose and Dimitri were leaving. Victor and Robert already left, but they had token Jill with them. The guardians didn't notice me and I saw Emily, Sydney and John being arrested. I was able to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :) I'm still writing the other parts, I'll update as soon as possible.   
> I'm sorry if my English sucks, it isn't my native language, so please comment if I make many mistakes


	5. dream

I used compulsion to find a car. When I was save, I tried to contact Rose. I didn't succeed. Then I tried to contact Jill. I kept trying to contact both of them in the next few hours. Finally I was able to contact Rose. 'Thank God' I said.  
Rose turned towards me. 'I was afraid you'd stay awake the whole night' I said. 'I would have, if I was able to. Dimitri thinks we're safe now. However, he stays awake, off course.' she said. I was amused. 'Where are you?' she asked. 'Did the guardians catch you?' 'No, they didn't.' I replied. 'You had their priority and I was able to use compulsions to hide myself. I left, but it was horrible to leave Emily.' I said. 'Then you are able to bring Jill to Court' Rose said. 'Jill is with Robert and Victor.' I replied. 'What?! Is that why they called the guardians?' she was upset. 'They didn't call the guardians. I think it was John. He didn't believe that you were innocent.' I said. 'Then it will be impossible to bring her to Court...' she said sadly. 'We only have to find her. I could find her if she's asleep. I guess Victor and Robert are trying to let her stay awake.' I said. 'How can we keep contact? I can't always wait for you to fall asleep.' I said. 'Maybe we can get a phone tomorrow.' she thought. 'Or... Why don't you come with us? We are at the camping far away from the entrace.' she said. 'Sonya...' she hesitated. 'What were you thinking in the car... When I said I was with my boyfriend? You looked surprised.' she asked. I watched to her. I was surprised because I didn't saw the shine in her aura, a shine her aura has when she's with Dimitri. I thought what I would say to her. 'Aura's can tell a lot, Rose. I can interpret them very well. An aura turns gold when you have a spiritdream. That's why I knew you had one. When someone is inn love, I can see it in the aura. Your aura will shine. Your aura was clear while you was asleep, but it didn't shine as much as I'd expect when you was with your boifriend. I know, not every relationship is the same and I don't want to meddle in your relationship. After a few years will the shine dissappear. I wouldn't doubt if...' I hestitated. 'If what?' she asked. 'If your aura wouldn't shine so bright if you are with Dimitri.' I explained. 'His aura shines bright too.' I said. She seemed surprised and I smiled to her. 'Does that surprise you?' I asked. 'I... well, we don't have... something anymore. We had something, but after he was a strigoi, he didn't want me anymore. I needed to go on. Besides that, I'm with Adrian and I'm happy with him.' she replied. 'Acting and feelings can work against each other' I said. 'You don't have to do something now, but you'll need to find out something' I said. 'Okay, let's say that there is still something between us. I've giving up Dimitri only a few weeks ago. It could be that I still feel something for him.' she said. I laughed. 'Could be?' I asked. 'Could be, after only a few weeks? Rose, you are so wise, but sometimes you're so young.' I said. 'Okay, you're right. I still love him, but he doesn't love me. You didn't saw him after he changed. It was horrific. He was depressive. He said he wanted to avoid me, whatever he'll had to do. He said he wouldn't be able to love again. He's now finally the old Dimitri, a little bit.' she said. She seemed heartbroken. 'He and I have talked about it.' I told her. 'About the depression. I understand him. If you was a strigoi... 'f you've done what we did... You think you're not worth life. You only hava a feeling of guilt, and horrific memories...' I shivered. 'You acted different. I mean, sometimes do you look sad, but sometimes... you look like it never happened. Why are you both so different?' she asked. 'Believe me, I still feel guilty. After I've been changed... Well, I didn;t want to leave my house. I hated me. I'd rather die than stay alive, but Dimitri talked to me... He said I have to go through this. It says I'm not a strigoi animore. We have a secod chance. He said it will take time to give it a place. He already had lost things, but wouldn't release the rest.' I said. 'Did he say all of that?' she asked. 'I don't understand it even.' she said. 'I sometimes don't. It's hard, but he helped me so much. I'm thankful... And about your aura's... You'll really need to find it out. I don't really believe in soulmates and stuff like that, but I believe souls can be cnnected. I see it in aura's, like I see love. Only you and he are able to decide what you both will do with the information, if you even believe it.' I ended. 'Yes, duh' she answered.   
I wanted to say one last thing to her. 'You have to care for yourself. You and Dimitris aura fit together, but they are different. His has dark fragments, like you. His dark fragments become less, and they will fade at some time. Your dark fragments won't fade.' I said. She shivered. 'That's the sadness I take away from Lissa, isn't it?' she asked. 'Yes, I don't know much about a bond, but what you do is very dangerous. It helps her, but it'll destroy you.' I said. With these last words I ended the dream and tried to find Jill.


	6. explode

After an hour was I finally able to contact Jill. She was happy to see me. She was afraid, off course, but she was fine. They treated her well. She told me they were in West Michigan. It was a little town, with a motel called The Sun. I told her we would come to her and I broke the dream.

I took the car and drove to Rose and Dimitri. Finally did I find their tent. 'Rose? Dimitri?' I asked softly. Rose opened the tent and I god inside. I told them where Victor and Robert went. I saw Rose stumble while we wanted to walk to the car. 'Wait a minute' I said. I healed Roses ankle, even if she didn't want to. 'Thank you,' she said. 'but... You didn't have to... You didn't had to use the magic.' I appreciated her concerns, butr she needed to be healthy, so that's what I told her. Besides that, it is very hard to stop using the magic.

I told Dimitri where he had to go. We needed to wait untill they came out the motel when we arrived. Thank God they still were there. Rose and Dimitri waited outside the car and I stayed in the car. I could see they had something to talk about, maybe there happened something between them after my chat with Rose. After an hour came Victor outside the building. Robert was compulsing Jill to walk with them. Dimitri fought against Robert, and Rose fought against Victor. I could see the hate and anger in her face, so I was afraid this would be the catalyst I was afraid of. She hated him too much to stay realistic. He used magic to her, but she was able to flee. She threw him against the wall, and I could see Victor died. Rose didn't saw it. She tried to force him to stand up. I called her name, but she didn't notice. 'Rose, stop! Please. He is already dead!' I yelled. She finally stopped and I took her away.

I saw Robert was walking to Victor. I knew he would try to heal him. Dimitri took him away and I used Rose to know that Victor couldn't come back. IO refocussed on Rose and Dimitri was walking to us. 'What happened?' he asked. 'Spirit. She took Lissa's sadness for months and it destroyed her.' I said. I looked to Jill, and saw her necklace. 'Is that silver?' I asked. She nodded. I asked her if I could borrow it, and used it to heal Rose a bit.   
Rose calmed down and I wasn't able to do more. Jill and Dimitri would take care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what do you think? And, which POV would you like to read the books from? Maybe Adrian's pov? Please let me know :)


End file.
